


Windswept

by gametheory



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gametheory/pseuds/gametheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's never been good with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windswept

Link tried to put his groggy state out of mind as he climbed the tall, tall ladder of the crow's nest, but couldn't stifle a soft yawn. There was no helping it; it was so late that it was dead dark and quiet, and he himself didn't think he had it in him to stay up this late. But Tetra asked it of him, and who was he to refuse his captain?

He wasn't quite sure why she wanted to meet him in the night like this, since they saw each other nearly all other hours of the day. Looking around, it was quite lovely, a full moon and a clear velvet blue-black sky, pinpoints of light from everywhere.

All thoughts of the scenery were erased when he made it to the top and saw what was loveliest; a tall, barefoot girl in a light, fluttery cotton dress with thin straps. He made the connection that those were what she slept in, and it made him smile a little, simply pleased by the fact that they were both in pajamas. She leaned onto the railing with her forearms, looking ahead to the stretching corners of the sea. Loose, wavy gold hair looked white in the bright moon—  _why in the gods' names doesn't she wear her hair down more often—_ and he nearly tripped as he rushed to her side.

“What’s up, T?”

Tetra didn’t respond, but she grinned wide, still staring out. He noticed her focus was on the moon.

“Of _course_ , you’re exactly on time.”

“Well, I’ve never let you down before, have I?”

She laughed softly, a low, breezy noise, and put her arm around him tight. His heartbeat quickened, and there was a bit of silence. Link was a bit taken aback by how close she was holding him, but why wouldn't she? Her forwardness was one of her most admirable traits, one of the many things he adored about her.

“.. You ever been in love before?"

Red rushed to his cheeks, turning slightly to look at her. "I-I've had a.. few crushes, in the past. But I think I've only really been in love once."

Tetra nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder a little. "Same here. Love makes you wanna look at the moon and shit, right?"

Link laughed at that. "Yeah."

"It's disgusting. Can't stop thinking about it. Always blushing and hoping. It feels like a sickness, honestly."

"It's not so bad if the person loves you back, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right... let me find out real quick."

Her arm left, calloused hand fitting to his shoulder as she turned herself to face him.

"Link, do you love me?"

He tensed up, and he heard the waves crash against the hull of the ship, heard soft gulls in the distance, the chiming of the wind. And he saw her confident smile, twinkling practically brighter than the stars that lit them. Link wanted to tell her _everything_ , that he loved her more and more each day, that she made him so happy and he trusted her with all he had, that he kept having dreams of girls with her eyes that he _swore_ he knew ever since they'd kissed—

"I'm— I-I... yeah," he managed, eyes wider than ever, just trying to take it all in. "I am."

Tetra bit her lip before she doubled over laughing, loud and strong like a rainstorm, keeping herself up by grabbing the rail. "I'm sorry, you— you're just not good with words, are you, pal?"

"They've never been my strongest," he replied, scratching the back of his neck as his smile grew and his ears reddened.

"Well, I think I've got what I asked you to come for. One thing left to cross off the checklist, though."

"And what's that, my captai—?"

She cut him off when she placed a hand between his shoulder blades, quickly tipping him back and pressing her lips to his before he could react. He melted, holding her hair giddily as his back pressed against the rail.

Tetra pulled away, and he swore her eyes were shinier than gems.

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

"Listen, idiot."

Link stood still, and sure enough, the crashes somehow made a melodic rhythm, coinciding with the winds and the birds and the rocking of the ship. He smiled in understanding before his hands fitted to her shoulders, and hers to his waist, and he nuzzled his face into her neck. She smelled like some kind of flowery perfume, and something else she always smelled like, one that always made his knees weak. He found he wasn't tired anymore.

They set a makeshift tempo, moving with the thrum of the ocean, and Link laughed as Tetra described a funny dream she had where she married a boy who looked almost just like him, but could turn into a dog. They laughed and laughed in their pajamas, best friends happy just to have their arms around each other, and the sky was the most gorgeous shade of rosy pink he'd ever seen when the sun woke.


End file.
